


He'll pay for this

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: "I'll get dat damn frog back for dis Li I promise ya...He'll pay...." Sky growls as tears fell from his cheeks.





	

It was a typical day on the battlefield red and blu fighting to secure intel the usual but something felt odd to Sky yes the scout was called Sky or skunk he didnt mind anyway....he first ignored it but then the feeling was something he just couldnt ignore anylonger his team Sniper Liam hadnt shot any reds since earlier in the round.

Sky made his way to Liams post knowing that his team spy could handle capturing the intel on their own, one at Liams post Sky climbed the stairs & knocked on the door "Li?...." getting no answer Sky pushed open the door only to horrifed at the sight before him.

There was blood and lots of it " what...the fuck?...." Sky says quietly as he scanned the room for his teammate, Sky's eyes settled on a figure slouched against the wall he walked closer to get a better look only to feel his blood run cold it was Liam.

Sky knelt down to Liam & gently shook them " L-Li?...." he says softly only to recive no answer, he noticed how pale and cold his teammate....his lover looked and felt when he put a hand on Liams cheek, Sky lifted Liams head up to get a better look & noticed the snipers aviators were missing as well as the Snipers Dark Emerald eyes that he always adored looking into....how long has Liam been like this?, maybe for a couple of minutes or an hour it was hard to tell since he wasnt a doctor but it was clear that Liam, had fought to survive but ultimately perished to his throat being slit but before hand it was clear that the RED Spy, had used Liams own kukri against them using the blade to puncher a lung & gash the australians chest before the spy had finally decide to use their own knife to slit the snipers throat.

Sky felt his eyes swell up with tears "n-no....shit no Li p-please....please respawn" Sky knew his pleads werent going to be answered.

An hour past before ceasefire was announced due to Respawn malfunction by then Sky had cried himself to almost exhausten when his teammates found him & the grusome sight.

The team buried Liam on a hill not far from blu base, the other blus were sorry for sky's loss knowing how much Sky & Liam loved each other, soon Sky was the only one standing at Liams grave "I'll get dat damn frog back for dis Li I promise ya...He'll pay...." Sky growls as tears fell from his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Sky Belongs to My girlfriend Truckie  
> Liam Belongs to me
> 
> Yay angst


End file.
